walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles (Video Game)
Charles, more frequently referred to as "Chuck", is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. A homeless man, he was residing inside of a boxcar of a train where Lee and the group found him. Chuck is a kind and generous man, who selflessly cares for the safety of others more than himself. Pre-Apocalypse Clayton, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before or as the outbreak began. All that is known is that he had lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter, and had a family, but hadn't seen them for around 14 years. Post-Apocalypse "Long Road Ahead" Lee and his group were driving along in the RV when they discovered a train, which blocked their route. They then decide to detach the damaged cars from the train and drive it to Savannah, Georgia. After Lee detaches the cars at the back of the train, he finds some rags and supplies in one of the cabins. Suddenly, Chuck appears and surprises Lee from behind. He asks if Lee had touched his things, and Lee can choose to admit that he took the map of the train routes, lie that he took nothing, or ask who Chuck is. Chuck introduces himself and says that he had already met everyone and that they warmed up to him quickly. Outside, Clementine says that Chuck was generous and he gave them candy. Katjaa tells Kenny to let Chuck join them, saying that the group would like the company. Chuck offers his help to the group, and joins them. On the train, Clementine tells Lee that Chuck told her that she would die just like Duck. Angry, Lee confronts Chuck, and Chuck gives him some advice: to cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and to create a plan for what happened once they reached Savannah. Chuck explained that he had witnessed another girl about her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented. He explained that he wanted to avoid going through that kind of horror again. Later, the group encounters Omid and Christa, and Lee can tell them that they had just met Chuck, Christa replies that meeting new people wasn't like before, saying that new people shouldn't be trusted so easily. A herd of walkers arrive as Chuck and the group proceed to flee in the train, and make their way to Savannah. "Around Every Corner" Chuck, along with the other survivors, made their way down the streets of Savannah. Somebody rung the church bells and the group questioned who the person was. Clementine's walkie-talkie came on, and the person on the other side of the radio told them to run. Before they could discuss what happened, walkers proceeded to attack the group, causing Clementine and Ben to be cornered by walkers. Ben left Clementine for dead and Chuck came to the rescue, impaling an approaching zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck told Lee and Clementine to get out of the place without him. The group noticed Chuck fighting off the walkers with his shovel, and they contemplated on whether or not they should save him, but they noticed walkers approaching from both ways and that they were cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck pleaded with them to leave, and then he fled, finding his way into the sewers. Later, Lee investigates the sewers after fleeing from walkers, and finds the dead body of Chuck. Lee mourns Chuck, and assumes that Chuck was set upon by walkers and pinned down, knowing he wasn't going to make it, he shot himself with the last bullet from his gun to avoid a more gruesome death and to make sure he wouldn't reanimate. Lee told the corpse of Chuck that he had deserved better, before moving on. Death Killed By *Molly (Indirectly Caused) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused) *Zombies (Caused) *Himself (Suicide) Lee moved to investigate the sewers, where he discovered Chuck, disemboweled and with a gunshot wound to the head. It is presumed that Chuck took refuge in the sewer and, knowing that he wasn't going to survive, shot himself in the head, so that he wouldn't have to suffer a more gruesome fate, and prevented himself from reanimating. Lee discovered walkers feasting on his corpse and, after distracting them, Lee uncovered an empty gun next to Chuck. Lee told himself and the unmoving corpse that he had deserved better, before moving on. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: *Himself (Suicide) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Chuck to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Chuck can die.Deaths - Episode 3 "Long Road Ahead" KatjaaChuckDeath.png|Killed by an undead Duck. Relationships Lee Everett Initially, Lee didn't trust Chuck, and was enraged when Chuck told Clementine that she was going to die just like Duck. Lee angrily confronted Chuck about it, to which Chuck reveals his true intentions. He says that Clementine won't survive in the zombie apocalypse in her state, and tells Lee to cut her long hair, plan for the future and to teach her to use a firearm. Grateful for Chuck's advice, Lee respects him. This respect grew when Chuck saved Clementine from a group of zombies. When Chuck was overrun by walkers, Lee seemed worried about him, but reluctantly pressed on. After later finding Chuck dead, Lee seemed mournful, saying that he deserved better. Clementine While not seen interacting with her much, Chuck seemed to care about Clementine. He gave her candy when they first met, and advised Lee on how to properly care for her. After Duck was killed, he told Clementine that she would meet a similar fate, trying to prepare her for the harsh world she would have to live in. Chuck mentions that if he sees another little girl get eaten, that might destroy Chuck's sanity and will to live. After the group arrived in Savannah, he risked, and ultimately gave, his life to save her after she was surrounded by walkers. Kenny When they first met, Chuck admired Kenny, saying that he shared his love of the road. However, after the death of his family, Chuck began to doubt Kenny's ability to operate rationally. He thought his plan to find a boat was flawed, as they had no idea where to find one or even if there would be any left, and saw his overreaction to the wrecked truck as a sign that he was losing it. Regardless, Chuck elected to stay with the group under Kenny's de facto leadership until his death. Katjaa Katjaa and Chuck had a friendly relationship and were on good terms during the short time they knew each other. She regarded Chuck as kind and caring, due to his concern for Duck. She also appreciated his immediate generosity in giving candy to the kids, including Ben. Their friendship was not further explored, unfortunately, as Katjaa committed suicide, being unable to handle the grief of her son's death. Chuck was angry and saddened of Katjaa's death, and comforted Kenny by having a drink with him. Duck For the short time Chuck and Duck knew each other, Chuck was kind and generous to Duck, and gave him some candy. While the two weren't able to develop a proper relationship due to Duck's incapacitated state, Chuck was concerned for Duck's well-being, and wished him well. Chuck was saddened of Duck's death, and comforted Kenny by having a drink with him. Ben Paul Chuck seemed to have mixed feelings on Ben. On one hand, he felt sympathetic towards Ben, as he gave him candy when he first met up with the group. However, he also believed Ben was weak and incapable of supporting himself. While conversing with Lee about the status of the group, Chuck included Ben with the children as needing to be taken care of by the remaining adults. Later, when the group was attacked by walkers in Savannah, Chuck noticed Ben abandon Clementine after being surrounded, and had to quickly come to her rescue. He was then killed before stating his opinion on the cowardly move, but had to expect it to some degree in order to be able to reach Clementine before any of the walkers. Therefore, it can be inferred that he thought of Ben as weak since he met him, either due to his age or some insight he gained into his personality off-screen. Omid Omid and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. However, Omid was concerned for Chuck when he was surrounded by walkers and told the group that they have to help him. How Chuck's death affects Omid remains unknown. Christa Christa and Chuck didn't have a lot of time to form a form of relationship with one another as Chuck didn't last very long in the group after meeting Omid and Christa. Chuck seemed to care for Christa and the others, however, as he stayed behind to give the group a chance to escape. When Lee said that they have to find Chuck, Christa nodded and agreed with him. This shows that Christa cares for Chuck's safety. How Chuck's death affects Christa remains unknown. Stranger Even though Chuck wasn't involved in looting the stranger's supplies, the stranger too hated him and the rest of the group, blaming them for destroying and ruining his life. Chuck didn't survive long enough to have a chance to know more about the stranger or meet him, but it can be assumed that Chuck would have willingly helped Lee and the group to save Clementine and to finish the conflict between the group and the stranger for good had he survived. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Charles is an alcoholic. *Charles is generous, as he gave candy to Clementine, Ben, and Duck in Episode 3. **After Lee convinces Christa and Omid to come meet the group in Episode 3, Chuck will also offer Christa and Omid some candy if the player decides to let the timer run out in one of the conversations (the player is also able to speak at the last second), but Christa and Omid will not respond to his offer. *Charles is revealed to be a cultured person, due to in Episode 4 quoting a line from the 17th century poem by John Donne, "Meditation 17". Furthermore, there is even a trophy/achievement that is dubbed, "For Whom The Bell Tolls", in Episode 4. There is also a book by Ernest Hemingway which has a similar name. *Charles bears several similarities with Pete from Season Two. **Both of them were elderly members of the group. **Both gave the protagonists advice. In Charles' case, he gives Lee advice on how to take care of Clementine. In Pete's case, he gives Clementine advice about survival. **Both were kind. Charles gives Clementine, Duck and Ben candy upon meeting the group while Pete defended Clementine from the cabin survivors' arguments to kick her out. **Both were selfless and cared for others rather than themselves. Charles risks his life to distract the attacking walkers so that the group could escape from the streets while Pete, if he was saved, stays behind and distracts the walkers so that Clementine could escape. **Both of their corpses were later found disemboweled and with a bullet hole in their heads. Charles shoots himself in the head to avoid a more gruesome death at the hands of the walkers while Pete was possibly shot by Carver and his group. *It is presumed that only Lee knew of Chuck's fate, as there is no option to clarify what happened to the man with the group. *It is unknown where Charles obtains the revolver he shot himself with, as he never used it. **He is the only one who has been confirmed dead after his disappearance. *He is not mentioned in the character statistics at the end of, "No Time Left", along with Glenn, Mark and Molly, even though he was a member of the group. **This is most likely because there are no major choices that affect Chuck's perception of Lee. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Protagonist